His Way My Way
by XxXxDrEaMhUnTeRxXxX
Summary: We all know people suck at summaries so...Bella parentless, partying, jacob and friends. Edward good kid, dad cop, wants to visit his dad at the station and whamo! there's Bella in handcuffs off to a cell.Where does this leave us off to?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1. This Is The Life

Here I am lying next to the best sex I've ever had with, Jacob Black, my best friend. I lay there watching him sleep thinking _when is this game going to end badly_. We've been on this for a year, and I'm scared I'll be losing him. The hard part is that we only do this because we feel like it.... just meaningless sex. I'm probably better off with Mike Newton, the drug addict, and Jake's best customer. I've seen the way Jake sees him because the poor idiot loves me, _shudder_.

"You look beautiful when you're thinking," he said, making me come out of my train of thought.

"Hey"I said making myself create a fake smile for him, I'm not OK today. I'm going to tell him.......that we can't do this anymore, ever. Finally noticing that he is staring at me I say, "What are you staring at?"

"I love the way your eyes glitters with happiness, it also makes me happy."_Why does he do this to me!_

_**Buzz ...buzz**_

"Oh crap, baby I gotta go" Yes! Sweet victory thank god for Mike. "Will I see you tonight at the party?"He asked, and I hesitated.

"Of course... I'm the center of attention aren't I?"_STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! _I should just ditch the stupid party and get drunk at a bar.

"All right I'll see you later," he kissed me at the top of my head and walked out of my messy big room… maybe I should clean. As I heard the door slam I stumbled my way out of bed and started cleaning my room, until I found one of Jacob's briefs. What the point of cleaning during a hangover anyway.

"_Yeah that's what you always do give up!"_Here comes that stupid voice inside my head, my mother, who died a while ago with my father in car crash. If it wasn't for me they would be alive right now, but no I had to be a screw up. Their deaths have been haunting me since after the funeral. I always tell myself that it's my subconscious trying to lead me out of harm's way, but I never listen.

**Flashback**:

_It was one of Seattle's hottest ever, and I was dancing drunk with Jacob in a club we snuck into. When I feet my phone vibrating in my pocket, I answered it and it was my mother yelling at me because she thought I got hurt. I remember thinking why would my mother care where the fuck I was? When someone crashed into me making me fall, I lost the grip I had my phone. As I got up, I forgot all about my phone and started grinding Jake. I knew that when I reached home, I'd get yelled at so instead of staying with Jake, I went home. I love it when they yell at me because it's funny when that nonsense wouldn't have changed anything. _

_When I went home they never came back which was strange._

_I felt like it would be a good time to watch Sponge Bob, but I stopped when I heard of a car crash. I just froze when I heard the license plate, and seconds later I heard the phone ring. It only meant one thing…_

As time passed, I received condolence letters from lawyers and all that shit. I found out that I will inherit their money, the house, and I was left with a letter that made me cry every time I read it. At the age of fifteen these things aren't so easy to handle. When I turned eighteen, I will receive the money and the house, which I can't bear to live in, so I'll be putting it on sale.

Now today is my birthday, and it'll be celebrated at Sam's club. He hates me for the arrangement I have with Jacob, but I don't give a fuck about him. The only people I trust are Alice, Emmet, Rosalie, and Jake.

I made my way to the bathroom, and realized that tears were on my cheek. By starting off the day, I would be taking a long hot shower, and then cleaning the loft.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh thank god the loft is clean, I'm clean, and that took just the whole morning. All I need now is Rose and Alice to come over and barricade me in makeup and all that girly stuff. With a few bangs at the door I instantly knew that they're in a hurry, and I should not complain the whole times...gulp, I'm scared already. I inhale a huge amount of air, and opened the door.

"Hey gu-,"

Before I could even finish my tiny gesture, a high annoyed voice yelled at me saying, "No time for chit chat! We only have one hour to fix you, then us, then two fucking hours to get to the club, and you guys know I hate being late even if it's about our wardrobe!"

"Aw Alice don't get mad you'll get worry lines" Rose said through laughs of hysterics.

"Great now we have to work twice as fast to catch up to the time I spent talking to the idiot!"She screamed.

"Relax we'll be fine "Rose said "Now let's get to work"

"Oh no." Here comes the horror.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They've done so many things that were impossible to explain, but I do know that I felt like Roberts in pretty woman. One thing's for sure is that's never going to happen. Besides that movie sucked.

"Now put this on while me and Rose refresh ourselves" Alice said from the bathroom. When I looked at myself I was speechless. I was wearing a backless black cocktail dress with its straps like a halter top and it was short. It complimented all of my curves and not to mention my cleavage.

"Wow" was the only word I come up with for my hotness.

"I know you look hot, I bet every guy's eyes are gonna be on you""Rose said from behind me.

"God you scared me! Anyway I'm not doing this for the guys, only for you two. I'm not looking for a relationship" I said.

"So what about a fling… or Jake" said Alice.

"I have plenty of sex, and I so won't go there with Jake you know that"

"Don't you see the way he looks at you half the time, you guys would make a cute couple" Rose stated.

"Don't make me gag, please! Jake is better off with someone else anyway"

"Better off! For god sakes, he's a drug dealer and he grew up in the ghetto! His life was fucked up before he even realized it!"

"That was his decision." I said, referring to Jake's choice of...carrer.

"Guys don't turn this into a fight. It's a stupid matter anyway" Alice said

"Sure, sure" I said, "We gotta get going anyway."

I hate lying to them, but it's just a fling thing. Nothing to worry about, and I'm ending it tonight....on my birthday, great.

"Alice, I'll call the cab" Rose said, while making sure she looks perfect for Emmett, who she fell head over heels for when I introduced them.

Flashback:

_Jacob was dating Tanya, some chick I hated from the moment I met her. It was a party at some dude's house that Jake told me about. And that's when I met Tanya and her cousin Emmett. He was a big guy with short dark brown hair like mine, but different. He was cute, but not my type. We got to know each other, and when we wanted to meet up so I decided to invite Alice and Rose. From the moment Rose and Emmett saw each other, I knew they had an attraction and both of them knew it 100%, but only one made an attempt, and that was Rose._

"The taxi will be here in two minutes, let's go" she said.

"Wait I have no shoes on!"I realized.

"Put on the black pumps!"

"Yeah, yeah"

"Yay! It's my first time going to Club Twilight!" Rose said excitedly.

"That's right Rose" I said, slightly annoyed. "Let's go" I said as we stepped out of my loft and on our way to Club Twilight.

A/N From Helena: Ello hopefully first fans of my first story. Review plez!! And I'd appreciate it if u'd give me hints on what you'd expect from my story.. I'll promise to keep my author notes YA!!!!!

A/N From Margi: Heyyy ppl! I'm the beta here! Go on and show my bestie some love, ya know you want to! And check out my stories _His Girl Friday_ and _The Sexy Ghost and the Bad Girl. _My FF username is ILuvTaylorLautnerXoxo. My bestie Helena here is the beta in both stories, so show those stories some love too! Muahz!


	2. Chapter 2

Seth

E.P.O.V.

"Dude you have to come with me to Club Twilight," Seth said with a determined voice, but he won't make me budge. "I'll make it up to you, somehow"

"Give up. I'm not going unless an _eighteen_ year old is allowed to go! And I clearly remember that that club is for years _twenty one_ and over!" I protested.

"There are gonna be extra hot girls there! Forget about your age, your rolling with me! People will think that your twenty like me, and I heard this night was for some chick's birthday. What was her name umm..."He said trying to remember the girl's name.

"Enough already or I'll tell my father on you" I said.

"On no! Don't make Chief Cullen get on my tail! My mother will ground me!" He said in a damsel's in distress voice. "Oh I think I remember her name now Is-"

"Leave and go work at 'Club Tweety'" I said trying to get him to leave.

"It's called Twilight, you fag!" He said, leaving me laughing.

"Edward! Can you do grocery shopping for me, and also can you drop of at the station your dad's dinner. Don't let it get cold, you know how he hates that." My mother, Esme, said from the kitchen.

"Oh Eddie! Can you drop me off work too" I heard Seth ask from the kitchen also.

"Dear, would you like the leftovers to take home?" Mom asked Seth.

"No thank you Mrs. Cullen, I'll be working late." Seth answered looking sad while I entered the room. He adores my mom's cooking, that's how he tolerates my supernatural normal family. He told me that I had potential to be just like him, a bartender/bachelor/other stuff. I met him at the station because he was drunk driving around Forks, Washington. I told my dad that I would change him to be a gentleman, but I never got through to him. I wanted to be his friend, so I told him that he should do his partying in Seattle and Port Angeles.

"Sure, I'll do that and take Seth" _Oh! Now Seth is going to beg even more now. Stupid!_

"All right lets go! "He said all happy.

"Hi guys!" _OH no!_ My twin sister, Tanya.

"Damn it." I hissed under my breath.

"Hey! Tanya how's it goin."Seth said when I saw his hand drop from the knob to our escape.

"You guys have to take me to Club Twilight!" she said.

"What! No, your not going" I said seriously.

"Your not the boss of me." she snapped back.

"I'm your big brother, and I'm driving Seth." I said trying to calm down so our mother won't hear us.

"Your older by five minutes get over it"

"You can't go anyway 'cuz the security told me your not allowed anymore because of Jacob." Seth said cutting in.

"Jacob? Who's Jacob?" I asked totally confused.

"Fine jackasses." She said storming away. She may still be a pain in the ass, but she's also my sister.

"Who's Jacob?" I kept asking Seth over and over until he got really mad and almost threw us off the highway. "Fine I won't ask again." He threw a sigh in victory.

_Who's Jacob?_

"Dude don't. You'll give yourself a headache." Seth said noticing my distress._ I already have a headache_. I tried my best in delivering dinner to dad, dropping off Seth at Club Twilight, and shopping.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Seth wait right here, don't get yourself in trouble."I warned him.

"Whatever dude." he answered back. I made my way to the station hoping none of the officers would want to talk.

"Hello Edward how are you today?" Said Officer Melrose.

"Good thank you." I said politely. When he passed me by I heard him grumble 'nice kid.' I was raised to be a good boy, and it stuck to me. No one will change that, not even Seth. Before entering my father's office, I knocked.

"Come in." Said a husky voice from the other side of the door.

"Hey dad I'm here to bring you dinner." I said.

"Oh, thank you son would you like to 'chill out' here for a while?" He asked.

"Dad don't say 'chill out' please, and no I can't. I have to drop off Seth at his work, and shop for groceries before it closes." I explained

"OK then thanks for the dinner, bye." he said.

"No problem dad, bye." I said and left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure you don't want to go in the super cool club!" Seth said like it was Spiderman to a five year old.

"I shouldn't and won't go." I said, really getting annoyed right now.

"Not even to know who Jacob is?" He asked knowing that I really wanted to know. That bastard had that one under his sleeve.

"Is he in there?" I asked, even though it would end badly, he probably is in there.

"Oh yeah he's friends with the owner of the club," he said with a smirk on his face. "Dude I know he probably banged your sis, but you won't go through those guards, fat chance"

"I'll be leaving now." I said stiff, my god! How I want to go in there.

"You know you can come with me." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Dude I hate you so much, and no I don't want to go in there and find out who is this _Jacob _thing."I said.

"His name is **Jacob Black****.**" he said his name with effect that made me cringe.

"Whatever." I said and drove off to the grocery store.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello Mom I'm home, sorry I toke so long." I said in apology.

"It's OK honey I was just about to go to bed." She said.

"Go to bed, and I'll put the these in the kitchen" I said as a favor.

"OK, good night honey. Oh and Seth called he said he needs help, he sounded serious maybe you should go" She said. All I want to do is sleep now, but whatever!

"OK 'night Mom." I said. I placed everything where it's suppose to be, and headed to Club Twilight, at least I get to see who this Jacob character is. I skipped all the people in the line and met Seth in front. "Hey Seth, what's going on?"

"Tanya is here man, and she is following Jake like a puppy dog." He said.

"Who's Jake?" I asked confused I thought she liked Jacob.

"Jake is Jacob, he has two names got it," he said annoyed.

"Can we just go inside" I said annoyed as well.

"Come on" he said. We entered the club it had loud music and flashing lights everywhere. It was hard spotting Tanya here, women were everywhere.

"Come on she's over here" he said.

"Oh" I said lost in this new environment.

"What!" He asked over the music.

"Never mind!" I said. Then I saw Tanya at the bar with what I think is vodka ."Tanya are you crazy! You should be in bed I don't care if I sound like dad, but vodka! How did you end up like this"

"I love Jacob!" She screamed. "Why is that so hard to believe, just because he's with Bella!" She threw the alcohol at me landing at my shirt and neck. Now there's a new person to this disaster, Bella. I saw a tall muscular tanned skin boy look at me, and to my guess that is Jacob Black.

"Go to Tanya, Seth, I'll be right back" I said only looking at him.

"Dude, don't do anything you'll regret, OK." He said letting me go. I started to make my way over to him.

"Are you Jacob Black?" I said sternly.

He stood up, took a sip of his drink, and said, with this macho look, "Yeah who's askin'"

"You son of a bitch! You had sexual intercourse with sister! "I said, and what I know is that he laughed and a blonde woman said 'who says sexual intercourse?' Then I took a dive at him. Everything else went by in a blur and all I know is that I was dragged out of the club by two big guys, and my nose hurts. Now they threw me to the streets. Ow

"Oh crap, Edward what did you do?" Tanya asked with depression written all over her face.

"Dude your nose is bleeding, I told you not to do anything that you'll regret" he said like he knew I was going to do something stupid.

"I do not regret hitting that bastard"I said with a smile.

"You did what?! Edward are you crazy, how could you do that to him? You know what, I'm going to dad and telling him 'bout you and Seth. I'll make you pay!" She screamed and started running away.

"Tanya, don't do this!" Seth screamed to her direction. "Shit! You don't think she's serious are you?" he asked freaked out.

"I don't know what her drunk side is capable of, lets try and beat her to dad, and bust her for being drunk" I said and got an idea. "We could say that you saw her go in at the bar when you were leaving work, and you called me to come."

"Good idea" he replied.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We came tumbling in to find dad, and tell him about Tanya. We saw them both and thought we were too late.

"Dad! Seth is a-"She said before I cut her off.

"Dad! Tanya is drunk, we found her at Club Twilight!" I screamed I know dad will believe me.

"What do you mean she's drunk. Tanya why are you drunk?" Dad asked starting to get angry.

"Chief Cullen, I think it would be better if we told you, we're in better conditions." Seth suggested before Tanya could rat us out.

"Fine, go on" Dad said with his teeth clenched.

"No Dad, don't let them! They'll twist the s-story!" Tanya stuttered.

"Tanya keep quiet, and sit down" he said with the tone he uses when he is making the law right.

"I was walking home from work when I saw Tanya go in the club. I knew she would listen to me so I called your house to get Edward, but your wife picked up. I didn't wanna worry her so I told her that I needed Eddie. He called, and I told him where to meet me. We went in, sorry for going in the club underage. We found her and she screamed that we ruined everything, and that she was gonna tell I was a bartender which I'm not." He finished.

"Dad they are lying! I swear!" She said pleading.

"Edward I want you to take Tanya home then Seth please, and get some rest" he said calmly.

"OK dad, come on Tanya" I said "Bye dad"

"'Night" he said. We came out and I heard someone say that it was her Volvo.

"Thats her, Bella" Tanya said with disgust. I looked at this Bella who was causing part of this mayhem, and I froze when I laid my eyes on this beauty, taking in her radiance. She was. . . extraordinary.


	3. Chapter 3

and Edward

BP.O.V.

So far the party is... doing good, I'm good. It's relaxing and the music isn't too loud, which saves my ears from a ringing I'd definitely hear the next day. When I came in the club Jacob was already tipsy. It never occurred to me that if I ended it tonight, he probably wouldn't remember at all . I came to greet him and he seemed happy so I let him be for a while. A few minutes after I arrived at the party I spotted, and met a very hot bartender his name is Seth, age 20.

I walked over to him and said, "Hi, I'm the birthday girl around here. Can I get a free drink?" I was trying to be flirtatious, though it was never a good quality of mine.

"Your Bella, right?" he asked_. Wow word gets around here, creepy._

"Yeah, and you?" I said. I wanted-needed- something new, and that's not Jacob-but it could be this guy.

"Seth," he said "And I'd love to get you a drink." I giggled. He seems good enough for now. I'll be _single_ for a _long_ time anyway. Seth gave me a tonic and I thought, '_Whoa was he trying to get me wasted? _I toke it in one gulped he seemed impressed. _Baby I've been at this for a while_**.**

"You son of a bitch! You had sexual intercourse with my sister!" I was abruptly startled by a man yelling. I went to look up at him, but instead I sneezed.

"Who says sexual intercourse?" said Rose next to me.

The next thing I saw was two big bodyguards in the middle where I guess the crazy dude was. They were dragging him away to the exit, but I still couldn't see his face.

"That guy was hot!" Said Alice on the other side of me. I wanted to see what everyone would say about the guy but my damn allergies got in the way. When I looked at Jake, I saw him clutching his nose.

"OMG! Jake did that creep do that?" I said angrily.

"Yeah, but it's not so bad" he said, trying to reassure me.

"What the fuck! How did I miss this!" I said. Ugh, it's so stupid. "Jake I could help you with your nose if you want?" I said trying to lighten the mood for the sake of this party.

"No! Bella, I'm fine I'll just put some ice, excuse me."Jake was always a gentleman even in situations like this.

"Fine."I said, a little sad that he wasn't furious. Who was that guy anyway? "Hey Rose do you know the guy who punched Jake?" I asked, I need answers.

"No." She answered.

"But I do." Said Emmett. Oh thank god.

"Who is it then?" I asked eagerly. I can't wait to tell him off.

"He's my cousin, Edward." Emmett said, looking ashamed, like it was his fault.

"Emmett it wasn't your fault. He was the one who punched Jacob." I said. Man, this party is getting lame. When I tried to think of how they would be related, I noticed something that would lead to it. "Wait, won't Tanya be his brother or something?"

"Whoa." Alice said in awe after she hiccupped. "Bells is gonna be in a cat fight!"

"What's everyone talking about?" Jake asked from behind me.

"Oh ummm, that we should should all get drunk and get this party started!" I lied as best as I could, even though if lying was a subject I'd get a C minus. I grabbed his hand and made my way to the bar. "Seth I want two martinis, one mojito, and six tonics please"

"Sorry, Seth stepped out. I don't know why though." The other bartender said.

"Oh, well can you get me the drinks."I said trying to make a joke out of it. _Where'd he go?_

"Sure no problem. "He said winking. _What is it that guys see in me? _Before he could say anything, Jake cleared his throat trying to signal the bartender that I'm with him.

"I'll get these." Jake said trying to be the man or whatever guys do.

"You don't have to, you know."I said trying to stop him.

"I want to." He said with a grin.

"Sure." I said, making it drag. He chuckled, amused, and I rolled my eyes. The man handed us the drinks. We made our way back to our friends and handed them the drinks. "Here you go guys. Martinis for Rose and Alice, mojito for Emmet, and tonic for us."I said smiling. After taking the four tonics, I started to notice the alcohol clouding my mind. Jacob started to notice my rush on drinking, and guessed I wanted to get wasted fast.

"You want more drinks "He asked.

"No, they're starting to kick in." I said, and then he took his quickly. "What are you doing?"

"Don't act like you don't know, we're getting drunk." He said winking. _What does one more night cause anyway?_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Jake I think you made a wrong turn, dude." I said laughing. How are we going to have sex when he took the wrong turn?

"Babe, relax. I took the right turn." After he said that, we heard the sirens of a police car. "Fuck man!" Jake said. All I did was start laughing again.

"Pull over I don't wanna be in the ten most wanted list." I said chuckling at my joke. Once the officer came to the driver's window, we started laughing knowing that we're spending the night behind bars.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dude, what turn did you go to? This is not the station I end up in when I get caught." I said. _Where are we?_

"Hey officer dude, where are we?" I asked tripping over nothing.

"In the station, where else?" He answered annoyed. I heard Jake mumble on the other side of him that he does not feel good. "Noah, go take this one to a trash can please"

"Yes sir." The other officer named Noah said.

I started to laugh again and said, "You guys really say yes sir? Wow, I'm in a different dimension." People in Seattle don't say that anymore not even in police stations.

"No ma'am you're in Forks." He said mockingly.

"Fuck, we're in Forks!" My greatest fear came alive: being a few miles away from my parents house, which is mine now. "I have to get outta here. I can't stay here! This is Forks this place sucks." After saying that I started to hyperventilate.

"Calm down, my god." He said. _Where am I?!?! _ About three other men came and handcuffed me to a bench next to Jake.

"What the hell was that for?" Jake asked irritated, probably about throwing up and me yelling a few seconds ago.

"How should I know? I'm drunk!" I said partially lying. From an office I can inaudibly hear a few people yelling, on the door it said Chief Cullen..._Emmet Cullen. _"Oh shit"

"What now." Jake said moaning.

"Chief Cullen." I said bitterly and a little scared.

"Oh shit! This is crazy what are we gonna do?" Jake asked almost sounding like he's going to start hyperventilating.

"I'm not Einstein!" I said angry.

"Who? "He asked dumbfounded. Wow he really does has his life fucked up already. We started to move our knee up and down in the same rhythm, nervous of what can happen if someone somehow notices us as Emmet's friends.

"Officer Dickson, what are they in for?" Said the Noah dude that took Jake to a trash can.

"Under age drinking and drunk driving." Officer _Dick_ said. _Wow he must have been humiliated with that name. _" You'll have to put there car in our parking lot. There is nowhere else."

"Okay sure which car?"

"The shiny Volvo" The officer said, clearly jealous of my car. I heard the other officer suck in his breath, like he couldn't believe it either. I saw the door open and crash into the wall. A mad Tanya Cullen walked out with Seth. _What the fuck_. I didn't get much time taking in that little parade after seeing the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life, with over taking emerald eyes, pale skin, chiseled features, and rosy lips. It took me a moment to notice he's also staring at me. He was like that Adonis dude I used to read about at school. He was a gift sent to Earth, hopefully for me...


	4. Chapter 4 PART1

_A/N: You would understand Mike's little episode in this chapter better by going on you tube and searching for Charlie the unicorn!_

_P.S. He was high also. Please review!!!!!!!!!!!! :-D_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------_

People

S P.O.V.

"Hey, it's Bella!" I said to Eddie, and then I returned my attention to Tanya, who obviously hates Bella. "Come on, Eddie lets get _Tanya _in the car." I said sternly, but he still had his attention on Bella, which was weird.

"I'm gonna kick your fucking ass, you bitch!" Tanya said. I glanced at Bella, but she was staring at Edward.

"Tanya, don't be stupid. Let's go!" I said since I had to take care of everything.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" I heard Jacob say. "She didn't do anything to you!"

"Hello! She stole you away from me from the moment she met you!" Tanya replied.

"_I_ chose to stay away from you! I love her. Now leave me alone." He said. He's probably drunk.

"What the hell is going on here Edward?!?! I told you to leave with Tanya!" Chief Cullen yelled from his office.

"I got it Chief!" I yelled back, a little uneasy. He grumbled and got back to his work. The next thing I know, I had to grab Tanya to prevent her from starting a fight that only one person would be paying _any_ attention to. Before I could get Eddie, I had to get Tanya into the truck. "Come Tanya, we gotta go"

"I wanna kill her!" She said through the tears. I tried my best by not hurting her, but also getting out of the station. "Seth, he hates me! Why would he hate me? I'm perfect for him!" I don't really have any idea on how to comfort her, so I told her that she's perfect for any guy-, which I think, is what every girl wants to hear. "Am I good for you?" She asked, shocking me to my very core, which I thought was impossible.

"Wha-wha-what!?"I stuttered. "You crazy, we can't do that! Can not, can _not _do that!"

"Why not?!" She asked. I tried to keep my composure, but also tried to find an answer to this question.

"Be-because! I have to go get Eddie. Yes! I have to go get Eddie! Wait here, I'll be right back." I ran as fast as my legs allowed me to towards Eddie. When I found him, he was in the same spot I left him in. He slowly followed his eyes where they were taking Bella in. "Dude, lets vamoose! Come on Eddie, we gotta go! Remember Tanya? Yes! Tanya is waiting for us, and me too" We got to Eddie's red truck when I started hearing someone hurling, to my guess, it was Tanya. Then I punched Eddie in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for!?" He asked, finally getting out of his trance.

"You left me to take care of _your_ sister!" I answered getting more upset.

"Oh, I did… I guess was distracted or something" He said shyly.

"Oh shut up!" I said and started to walk away.

"Seth don't leave me here with her! Please I love you!" He said, trying his stupid ways to get me to forgive him.

"I'm not gay! You stupid white boy." I said walking away again.

"Hey, I heard that!" He yelled back.

"Duh!" I yelled back. Now, how am I getting home?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

B P.O.V.

"Bella! Snap outta it!" I heard someone yell beside me.

"Huh?" Was all I said, still mesmerized by that guy that very hot guy. "Whoa humama humama... whoa"

"Huh, Bella!" This time, he yelled in my ear.

"Ow! What the fuck man, oh Jake. What the fuck!" I yelled, irritated.

"Sorry you were starting to creep me out." He said, with guilt written across his face.

"Oh… ummm okay." I said not sure what to do.

"We're alone..." Jake said. I quickly turned my head to his direction and saw him wink.

"Here? No, there're cameras everywhere." I said surprised by his gesture.

"So lets give them a show." He said with that sexy grin of his.

Out of nowhere, an officer with a big belly yelled,"Hey, No sex! Ya got it!" He yelled. My face started to turn bright red. I heard Jake laughing at me and then I felt it spread down to my neck.

"It's not funny!" I said, embarrassed.

"Oh come on, babe, it's cute." He said with a grin that annoys the hell out of me. "How come I've never seen you blush before?"

"Because I thought I grew outta it." I said frustrated.

"Maybe faith just wanted me to have a good laugh." He said sincerely, but amused.

"Yeah, sure, faith has our backs." I said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Ahh… I'm tired." He said.

"Uh huh" I replied.

"I've got my eyes on you two! Don't try anything funny." Belly dude said.

"Of course, Officer Belly." I said and signaled him with my hand toward my forehead.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

E P.O.V.

"Edward, you are a good 'big brother', but you suck for taking me home!" Tanya yelled.

"Tanya shut up! This is for your own good." I said. _Note to self: never be near Tanya when she's drunk. _"Now keep quiet or you'll wake up mom"

"Oh right, mom!" She replied.

"Shut up!" I screamed before I opened the front door.

"Yeah yeah." She said, looking annoyed. I made my way towards her room, and dropped her off there. "Bye bye Eddie"

"Yeah yeah." I said. When I reached my room, I didn't bother to take a shower or change clothes. I just wanted to think of that girl. I don't even know her name and I want to meet her, get to know her, kiss her, everything. My mind wandered over to Seth. So I decide to call Seth to check up on him…

"_Hello?"_

"_**Hey it's me Edward."**_

"_Umm hey."_

"_**Sorry again."**_

"_Oh please don't start again. Why can't I just be mad at you for a few days and then talk to you when I feel like it!"_

"_**Because that's stupid."**_

"_Why do you wanna make things right all the time? Just let it slide and _stop _being so up tight. It's probably why you haven't gotten laid yet."_

"_**Shut up!"**_

"_It's true......"_

"_**Whatever. So um… did you know that girl I was… um… staring at?"**_

I heard him chuckle. "_Yeah her name is Bella."_

"_**Oh. Bella. That's a nice name. How do you know her?"**_

"_She was the birthday girl at the club."_

"_**Oh she's one of **_those _**women."**_

"_Yes in didio."_

"_**Your stupid."**_

"_What it's a cool word… like whimsical."_

"_**Do you even know what that is?"**_

"…_....................................................No, do you know what it means?"_

"_**Uh… something like acting pixy-ish."**_

"_Cool, I'm tired so I'mma catch cha later, okay."_

"_**Uh huh bye."**_

After that I rested my head on my pillow and in seconds drifted off to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

B P.O.V.

"Hey! Can I get a phone call?" I asked to Officer Belly. He came back with a doughnut and I swear I saw his belly grow before my own eyes.

"Fine, you can get one phone call." He said.

"Hey is that a jelly doughnut? I like the one with grape jelly." I said, trying not to laugh, but have a good time.

"Do you want a phone call or not." He said getting frustrated.

"Yes! I want a phone call." I said eager. I don't want to be here any longer. He took out his keys and opened the door. "Thank you."

"Whatever." He said. I can tell he does not like me. That's what he gets for having a huge belly. We made our way to a phone and he gave me five minutes. The only person's phone number I knew was Mike, because he calls me constantly and I had to watch out for who I'd pick up the phone for.

"_Hello?"_

"_**Hey, it's me Bella."**_

"_Oh hey! Izzy, what's up?"_

"_**Not much just here in jail, and stop calling me Izzy I hate that name."**_

"_Oh okay, so how was your birthday? Sorry I couldn't make it. Wait __your in jail! What the fuck did you do?"_

"_**That's not important. I just need a favor from you, if it's not too much**__."_

"_Sure anything for you."_

"_**Could you bail Jake and me out of jail?"**_

"_But I have this money for drugs…"_

"_**I can make Jacob give you free drugs as a reward."**_

"_And I can take you out for dinner?"_

"_**Um, Mike, I don't think that's a good idea."**_

"_Why not? You'll be there with Jake… one _long _night in there… with the officers watching your every move."_

"_**Fine, you get drugs and a date with me."**_

"_Really? I mean, yeah, that's great. Where are you?"_

"_**I'm at-"**_

"Hey times up." Officer Belly said.

"_**Umm Forks police station I don't think it'll be hard to find. See you soon."**_

"_Be-"_

"Hey, why'd you cut me off?" I snapped at him.

"Out of time!" He said turning red.

"Wait hold on. In a hour or so I got someone coming to bail me and Jacob, so I'm not spending the night here." I said.

"We'll just have to wait and see." He said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

S P.O.V.

After hanging up on Eddie, I started to think about what happened between Tanya and me. For starters, she was drunk, but Eddie told me she had a thing for me. Even though I'm thinking about it, it could never happen. I'd never do that to Eddie in a million years. I may have had my fair share of breaking the law, but I'd never want to lose a friend's trust. I didn't want to get too much into fighting with my conscience, so I choose to have a long morning's sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

M P.O.V.

I ran as fast as I could to my car to go get Izzy and someone else out of jail. Before I started the car, I sniffed cocaine. As I drove onto the highway, I tried my best to pay attention, but I always ended up trying to straighten the car on the road every few seconds.

_Blah Blah Blah._

What is that sound…

_Blah Blah Blah._

I can't be going crazy… it's probably the car's engine.

_Blah Blah Blah...Blah Blah Blah._

I feel like I've heard those sounds before somewhere…

_Miiiiiiiiiike, wanna be the next banana king?_

Yum bananas. "Who's there?"

_It's us your horsie friiiiiiiends with horns… We played phone. Ring Ring… Hellooo. Ring Ring… Hellooooo. Ring Ring Helloooo…_

"Where are you?" I'm getting scared. A few seconds later I see a pool of colors near the windshield, moving over to the passenger's seat. Just as I blinked, I see the world's smallest horsies I've ever seen in my life; one purple, the other pink.

_Hi Miiiiike it's me Jaaames…._

_And Viiiicky!!_

_... We have to look out for the Blah Blah Blah!_

_Blah Blah Blah_

"I can't. I'm busy. Leave me alone!" What is going on? I don't know these things.

_Hey! That hurt our feelings Miiike. When you get to see us two all the time it's coolio._

"You guys are not real, you guys should be hanging out with Charlie." I said. They have to go away somehow.

_Oh we can't, we killed him._

"Why he's cool?" These guys suck; they killed Charlie.

_Do you like Charlie? We don't like people who like Charlie._

"Sorry guys, I gotta go. I have to get Izzy out of jail ci-ao." I awkwardly got out of my car and made my way to the station. I was scared to even turn around and see if they were there. "Uh hi I'm here to bail out Izzy and Jake"

"State their full name please." The desk clerk said.

"Um Isabella Sam, no Seed, wait no Swan. Her name is Isabella Swan. And Jake Blow, no sorry, Black. Jacob Black" I said I hardly know these people to know there last names that well… especially when I'm high.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Mike Newton" I said, that I know.

"Okay you can give me the cash, and sit down they'd be out in a sec." he said.

"Uh huh" I said. A few minutes later Izzy came out with Jake, who looked irritated. "Hey guys"

"Hi Mike" Izzy said with her angelic voice.

"Izzy" I said dazed.

"Don't call her that she doesn't like it." Jake said balling his hands into fists.

"Sure" I said uneasy.

"I'll get our stuff." Jake said before giving me a stern look.

"So did you tell Jake about us?" I asked.

"Why? We're only going on a date" She said trying to be nonchalant, it took me a while to learn that word.

"Got it" _How am I gonna get her to notice me!_

"Thanks though, you did a good thing. Jake is probably gonna give you the treat tomorrow. Okay"

_Blah Blah Blah_

"Did you hear that?" I asked; maybe they are real.

"Nothing unusual." She said looking around. "Jake." I turned around to find Jake still giving me daggers. I wanted to ask her if she said anything about our date to Jake, but prevented my self from getting a black eye. No one would like to see you whisper something to a girl you like a lot, it can drive a man crazy. "Mike you can drive us to my place so you wouldn't have to drive Jake to his place, okay?"

"Of course" I said. I still have a date with her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: I know it's long but I wanted to reach 2,000 words and went toooo far, so I have an offer to make if I get at least 3 or more reviews I'd post part 2 of this chapter on Wednesday night._


	5. Chapter 4 PART2

People Part 2

M P.O.V.

We made our way to my car and I started to remember the horses in my car. As I opened the door I silently prayed that they weren't there. I entered the car and saw no pool of colors anywhere. I started to relax when we reached the highway but then I heard that sound that the horses call the Blahblahblah. I turned to look at Izzy and Jake and they seem to not notice the sound that's driving me crazy.

"Blah blah blah"I turned to see Izzy saying it. "Blah blah blah"

"Blah blah blah"Jake was also doing it. Izzy was also giving me these weird looks.

"Mike are you okay?"She asked with out a blah blah blah.

"Um just tired"I don't want her thinking I'm crazy.

"Maybe Jake should blah blah blah"She said scaring me again.

"What?"I asked.

"Jake should drive"She answered.

"Oh okay."Maybe they'll stop blah blah blah blahing. I stop the car at the side of the highway. I let Jake go to the driver's seat but before he went over he bumped into me and almost made me fall.

"Watch where you blah blah blah"He said, oh no not again! I didn't answer; I just got in the car quickly.

"Are you okay you don't look so good?"She asked seeming worried.

"I'm fine just tired."I answered, what time is it?

"Blah blah blah Oh god its like four in the morning I'm so sorry it really is late. You think you can blah blah blah home?"

"Yes, he probably can babe. He did drive here high"Jake answered.

"Uh huh" she replied back, she seeming like she cared.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

J P.O.V.

"What do you mean you called Mike?!"I screamed is she crazy calling Mike?

"He was the only number I knew"She answered.

"Eww, memorized! I thought you hated him"Was all I could say.

"I do and, oh my god not like that!"She exclaimed.

"So is he gonna bail us out?" What goes through her mind?!

"Yeah on two conditions"She said shaking. Would she think I'd hurt her?

"Two?!" I can't control my anger, but I would never hurt her.

"Uh huh, one you give him his joint what ever you people call it and he gets a date with uh.....me."She said with a smile never meeting her eyes. She must have noticed what was going through my mind cause she looked away.

"Nothing is going to happen between you two. He isn't good for you"I said.

"I know that and duh nothing is going to happen. It's Mike!" I couldn't help, but smile to that.

"I don't like him"It's true, just in time before she looked away I saw her roll her eyes.

"Don't do anything you'll regret you already had a bloody nose." She said.

"Ha! Like Mike can leave a mark on me. And I didn't know that guy was gonna punch me." I said.

"So what do you think 'you had sexual intercourse' would led up to?" She's good. "Did you know what he meant by you slept with my sister?"

"Tanya is what came to mind" I need to show that white boy who not to mess with.

"His name is Edward, it sounds so gentleman like" she said sarcastically.

"You do know that Tanya was at the station and her brother was probably around."I just got that.

"Really?"She said with a flash of surprise, anger, and regret?

"Wow, guess you were distracted." I just wanna leave.

"Don't worry I'll get that bitch if I run into her."she said.

"Feisty aren't we?"I said, Bells is the only one that can turn me on like that.

"There is something about her that I don't like. It's like my intuition is giving me some very cryptic message"She said like looking beyond. What is cryptic?

"What's cryptic?"I would like to know what my buddy means half the time.

"Baby it's hard to explain so just let it slide"She said like it really didn't matter.

"Okay"I said nodding. Then I heard her laugh that angel like laughter; she took her hand and she let it go through my bushy thick hair. I love it when she laughs, it's like bells ringing, she can be an animal at times and it goes well with her. She's something you never want to lose.

"Hey, Mike Newton is here for you two."I let out a small groan, and stood up.

"It'll be fine."Bells said reassuring me.

"Easy for you to say, he likes you."

"Yes, but you have his reward....both of them."She winked and turned away and I followed.

"Hi Mike"

"Izzy" He said staring at her

"Don't call her that she doesn't like it." I said glaring at him and preparing myself to punch him if he does it again.

"Sure" He said.

"I'll get our stuff." I gave him one last look before I took off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

B P.O.V.

"We're here."I heard Jake say.

"Hey, Mike you think you can make it to your place?"

"I'll do fine, don't worry about me."Yeah like I was trying to do that. I stepped out of the car and yelled bye to Mike. I heard behind me someone let out a yawn. "Come on let's go... I wanna sleep too."

"I'm not tired, but if you wanna sleep then I'm up for it."I let out a small laugh and grabbed a hold on his hand and made my way to the condo when I remembered that I shouldn't lead him on like that, but I didn't want to let go of his hand.


	6. Chapter 5

_Hi guys sorry it took me long, had major writers block and I wasn't sure if I should give up the story or not...I feel like it isn't my best work and I should have improved it. I leave it to you guys to tell me if I should continue so PM me or review and tell me if I should continue workin on it... I have a tiny chapter so I wouldn't make this only an author's note..hope u like it._

_P.S. Check out my new story ;D_

Routines

B P.O.V.

I slowly opened my eyes and found Jake staring at me. "Hi."I said.

"Hey you"I saw his smile and knew exactly what he wanted. I nodded and he started to hover over me giving me butterfly kisses on my neck.

After we shared a shower he left to hangout with Embry, and I hoped he wouldn't run into Mike. I did my regular morning routine of my bowl of cereal and I noticed today was Friday and Rose and Aly were probably already at Starbucks working. I never worked a day in my life, and I wouldn't and I wouldnt start now. I'd work, but I'd get fired because I never trained for anything. At least I got my parents money to fall on.

E P.O.V.

_Milk it for all it's worth._

_Make sure you get there first._

_The apple of your eye._

_The rotten core inside._

_We are the prisoners._

_Things couldn't get much worse._

_I've had it up to here, you know your end is near._

_[Chorus:]_

_You had to have it all,_

_Well have you had enough?_

_You greedy little bastard,_

_You will get what you deserve._

_When all is said and done,_

_I will be the one to leave you in the misery and hate what you've become._

_**Ohh crap school.**_

_Intoxicated eyes, no longer live that life._

_You should have learned by now, I'll burn this whole world down.._

_I need some peace of mind, no fear of what's behind._

_You think you've won this fight, you've only lost your mind._

_[Chorus:]_

_You had to have it all,_

_Well have you had enough?_

_You greedy little bastard,_

_You will get what you deserve._

_When all is said and done,_

_I will be the one to leave you in the misery and hate what you've become._

_Hold me down (I will live again)_

_Hold me down (I will break it in)_

_Hold me down (better in the end)_

_Hold me down._

_**Why me?! Where is that button? I want to sleep!**_

_[Chorus]_

_You had to have it all,_

_Well have you had enough?_

_You greedy little bastard,_

_You will get what you deserve._

_When all is said and done,_

_I will be the one to leave you in the misery and hate what you've become._

_Heaven help you. X2_

**_note to self: always hate alarm clocks._**

**I slowly moved out of my bed, and started my routine.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before making my way to the car I took a shower, put clothes on, had breakfast and found out I'm going to have to drive Tanya to school and back; her punishment is for a month plus the awful hangover she has. We didn't talk on our way to school, I'm guessing she remembers me lying and selling her out. At school me, and Tanya don't talk; she's the popular girl and I seem like the loner. Once we got out of the car we went opposite directions, I went and met up with Angela one of my friends.

"Hi Edward"

"Hey Ang, wats up?"After asking her she giggled, which hardly happens. "Angela Weber? Whats wrong?"

"Oh nothings wrong."

"Is it Ben?"I saw her blush and walk away. "I'll be expecting you to explain anything and everything at lunch"

She yelled back, "Can't Edwards I'll be busy."I gave her a scowl and walked off to my next class...history.


End file.
